Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a program, a recording medium, and an information processing system.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic pens are known as input means directed to an information processing device. The electronic pen is a unit for inputting handwriting of a user by an electromagnetic induction method, a resistive method, an infrared light/ultrasonic wave method, an Anoto method, or the like. There is an advantage in that the electronic pen enables an intuitive input to be made by handwriting, and is lightweight and can be easily carried even when a receiver (sometimes unnecessary) is included.
In general, handwriting data of the user input to the information processing device by the electronic pen as described above is coordinate information indicating a position where handwriting is performed. The coordinate information can be converted into a character string processable in the information processing device by performing processing of, for example, an optical character reader (OCR), for the coordinate information.
The user can perform various manipulations for the character string into which the conversion is performed as described above using the information processing device. For example, the manipulation of creating a file as a document or using it as a search keyword so as to check a handwritten word is possible.
Thus, a technique for not only inputting handwriting data of a user but also enabling manipulation to be facilitated in an information processing device after the input has been developed in an information processing system including an electronic pen. For example, a technique of using an electronic pen as a function of an auxiliary input device such as a joystick or mouse has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-122659.